


Universe of Love

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: A journey through ups and downs that not even the author can explain.





	

Seungcheol casually walked into the washroom, humming his favorite song, he faced the mirror and wet his hands, combing his hair as he did. And flinched slightly when he heard a thud from one of the cubicles.

He slowly walked to where the thud came from and knocked, “Hellooo~ Is anyone in there?” he asked, making sure his voice wasn't trembling as much as his whole body was.

But he received no response, which made him even more scared. He always heard about ghosts lurking around their school, and this was his first time encountering with one. He was turning pale and really couldn't move a single muscle.

“Whyyyy?” He heard a loud cry from the cubicle. Which made him feel both shocked and relieved. Shock, because it was out of nowhere. And relief, because it wasn't probably a ghost. But Seungcheol was still curious as to who was on the other side of the door.

He knocked softly, “You can talk this out, have pity on the wall and your knuckles.” He said. He heard a loud groan of frustration and hesitant unlocking of the door.

Once the door was open, two pairs of eyes went wide at the sight of each other.

“Seungcheol-ah?”

“Jisoo-yah?”

Still confused, Seungcheol squinted at the younger, still not believing Jisoo was the same person just throwing heavy punches at the wall.

Seungcheol and Jisoo weren't really that close. They worked on some projects together, since they were from the same class. And Seungcheol wouldn't really think Jisoo would ever get this mad, but he did.

Seungcheol threw Jisoo a concerned look and grabbed his hands and checked his knuckles for bruises, gladly, there were none present.

Jisoo sighed, tears started filling his eyes, his nose started glowing a faint red, later on his whole face was red. But not from embarrassment, most likely he was about to cry. Seungcheol didn't know what to do, instead just pulled his classmate to a hug.

“How can he do this to me?” Jisoo started asking, to himself. Seungcheol just pat his back and stroked his hair, unable to say something since he literally hasn't a clue from whatever was currently making Jisoo a crying mess.

A few minutes later, the bell for the next class began, and both realized they were in the washroom for 20 minutes already. Jisoo let Seungcheol go first inside the classroom to avoid all the whispering, also to wash his face.

Seungcheol honestly didn't say a word since he witnessed the softest yet strongest person he knew in class just cry weakly in front of him. He was still concerned, what if Jisoo was throwing punches on the wall again? He hasn't returned for 5 minutes already.

Seungcheol's conscience was quiet when the door squeaked open. Revealing a blooming and smiling an obvious fake smile, Jisoo. But he realized that that same fake smile was the same he had on for the past few days now. Which made him question whatever was happening in Jisoo's life. Not being nosy and all, he just wanted to know what was depressing his once-happy-go-lucky acquaintance, and surprisingly, how he can actually help the lad.

Seungcheol felt sympathy over the guy, but didn't really show it that much. Not because he was selfish and full of himself, but because he knew the feeling. Seungcheol knew the feeling of being pitied, being indirectly called weak, and just being stared at, with eyes saying “What a pity, let's help this lonely man get over of whatever's bugging him by ironically making him feel intimidated and center of all our attention.”, he knew the feeling of people just absentmindedly calling him a weakling for depending on other people when they had problems.

He knew why Jisoo had that fake smile. To let people know he's okay, that there's no reason to sympathize him and whatnot.

But there was still this part of Seungcheol curious of what had been making Jisoo feel different lately.

The rest of the day was history. Seungcheol topping the exam along with his best friend Jihoon. Everything was normal.

But when dismissal came, and Jihoon and Seungcheol were walking down a familiar sidewalk, Seungcheol couldn't help but think out loud, especially about something that has been bugging him for the whole day.

“I hope Jisoo's doing okay.” He sighed and smiled sadly, which made Jihoon stop walking and look at him, confused.

“What do you mean? He's fine.” Jihoon said confidently, since he just recently had a normal conversation with Jisoo, nothing was different for him.

“Do you seriously not notice?” Seungcheol gave an equally confused look.

The two just stared at each other, squinting. But later went back to their senses when Jihoon admitted something different about Jisoo, “I mean, he's not bringing his guitar anymore...” He suggested.

 

Seungcheol starts talking about the topic with his best friend, Jihoon. Jihoon admitted that he once caught Jisoo just crying on the restricted area of the rooftop. Holding his guitar as if wanting to strum something, but gets irritated when he strums the wrong note. Not something a Hong Jisoo would particularly do. Seungcheol started feeling worried for his classmate. The two weren’t really that close at all. They exchanged waves and smiles, but for the past few days, now that Seungcheol knew something was bothering Jisoo, he started to realized that he was only wearing a mask.

 

“Jisoo-yah, come with us,” Seungcheol invited him over for break time.

 

“Is it okay for you guys?” He asked carefully, still had that ecstatic aura.

 

Jihoon nodded, Jisoo happily joined them. And for a second there, Seungcheol forgot the torn, devastated and depressed Jisoo he was with only this morning.

 

Eventually, Jisoo warmed up to the two. But still had that gap. That gap that is actually a boundary that keeps people away from who he really is. Seungcheol, as the curious person he is, persists to poke around Jisoo’s business.

 

One time, Jisoo went to the classroom to get his water bottle. It took him a while since he had to deal with a confused classmate, and once he got out of the room, his heart started beating faster as he heard Jihoon and Seungcheol’s conversation.

 

“I don’t think Jisoo would let you know about his life that easily, considering you’ve only been friends recently.” Jisoo recognized the voice was Jihoon’s, and he sounded like he was having a sincere talk with Seungcheol.

 

“It’s not like that, I’m not the person who says ‘I only befriended him because I wanted to know what’s bothering him.’”, Seungcheol sarcastically said, quoting with his fingers when he said “only befriended”.

 

Jisoo started to feel like time had just repeated itself, and he was dealing with being alone again. He rushed back inside the classroom and sat on his chair, crossing his hands on the table and rested his head on his forearms. He started crying silently.

 

Meanwhile, Seungcheol shifted his sarcastic tone to a serious one, “Okay, maybe I had that thought first in mind. But that’s not really my goal for now, Jihoon. Jisoo is a a great friend. I just want to know what’s bothering him so much that he still won’t consider me as a ‘friend’.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “You’ve only been hanging out with him for two weeks, and you treat him like how you treat me. Comparing that we’ve been together for years.”, he thought.

 

Jisoo starts being absent for days now, which caught Jihoon and Seungcheol off guard. The teacher said he was out because he was sick, but Seungcheol knew that wasn’t it. He knew that Jisoo was avoiding someone, a someone that would probably be him. Seungcheol finds out where Jisoo lives, and knows that Jisoo lives alone, he found a right time to visit. And on his visit, he finds, yet again, a crying Jisoo.

 

“Jisoo-yah?” Seungcheol knocked three times at the door. Which opened up by itself because it wasn’t locked.

 

Seungcheol peeked at the flat. It looked home-y, comfy. He guessed Jisoo lived alone. Since he knew his family was in the US.

 

His eyes caught a familiar Hong Jisoo that’s staring blankly at a picture frame, Seungcheol couldn’t get a look at the frame because Jisoo was facing him.

 

Jisoo carefully placed the frame face down on the side table and walked to Seungcheol, his face red from crying and blank from tiredness, Seungcheol guessed, “What brings you here, sir?” He asked formally, which got Seungcheol confused, but he just brushed it off thinking that Jisoo was mad and just being sarcastic, but Seungcheol didn’t know what made Jisoo mad at him.

 

Seungcheol felt embarassed and backed out, his posture straight.

 

“Where’s Jihoon when you need him?” Seungcheol thought about his ocassionally useless best friend.

 

Jisoo rubbed his eyes and squinted at Seungcheol, and smiled and greeted, “Oh, Seungcheol-ah, I’m sorry, my vision was a blur for a minute. Come in, come in,” he gestured the lad to come inside, and as he did, he sighed out of relief, Jisoo wasn’t angry of some sort.

 

But something felt different, Jisoo was wearing his mask again.

 

“Jisoo-yah, take off your mask. We’re friends here, right?” Seungcheol asked him nicely. But looks like Jisoo got the wrong idea.

 

“Oh. Am I making it obvious? It’s an invisible beauty mask, my grandma gave it to me.” Jisoo said, seriously. Even showing the pack to Seungcheol.

 

They exchanged confused gazes for a moment.

 

“Oh.. I should wash for a second. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Jisoo excused himself and was gone somewhere in the kitchen, probably the bathroom.

 

That was more than enough time for Seungcheol to examine his surroundings. The faint blue colored walls, which he guesses were newly painted. The navy blue curtains, were too, clean. The sky blue colored chairs and sofa. A white coffee table. 4 journals stacked atop each other on the coffee table, all in different shades of blue. One journal was labeled, “From Wonwoo, fill this with everything you want to tell me before I come back from Seoul.”, another labeled “Dream Journal”, the third one being “Seventeen”, and the fourth without a title, only a photo of what Seungcheol thinks was Jisoo and a close friend of his, which he mistook as a girl, since he had long hair, but the long haired lad having a more masculine shape than Jisoo. All in all, Jisoo’s flat was different assortments of monochromatic colors and shades of blue.

 

After examining his surroundings, his phone rang. He gave it to ring 3 times before answering Jihoon.

 

“Jihoonie? Where are you?” He asked.

 

“I had an emergency. Sorry. I thought you were already talking with Jisoo.” Jihoon’s line was choppy, but Seungcheol could understand most of it, anyway.

 

“It’s fine. Call me later when you’re done. I want to go for a walk or something.” Seungcheol suggested.

 

“Ahhh.. I can’t promise that. Why don’t you do it with Jisoo instead? This will take me all day. I’ll make it up to you, though.”

 

Jisoo suggested some movies to watch. After watching one blockbusger action movie, they watched a light romance film.

 

It was the story of a guy who fell in love with his girl best friend. The two have known each other their whole lives, but the guy felt like he still didn’t know anything about his friend. But his friend knew everything about him. He started to have feelings for the girl and one day confessed to her. He even prepared a 5-back-to-back filled paper letter for her, telling her how much she meant for him. But the girl didn’t really have the same feelings back. This guy ended up getting crazy for it and died over a pills overdose.

 

“What an idiot,” Seungcheol described the guy and turned on the lights, then he saw Jisoo crying.

 

“Hey, hey…” Seungcheol comforted the other, “looks like you have the heart of a young girl. There there…” He calmed his friend down but it didn’t seem to help.

 

Jisoo sniffed and snorted and drank the glass of water Seungcheol handed him. He thought it was probably time for Seungcheol to know ‘him’. But he purposely spared something for himself only.

 

“I think I should tell you,” Jisoo said as he finally calmed down. His eyes trailing everywhere except Seungcheol’s own.

 

Seungcheol looked confused, but seemed to get the point later on, “If you aren’t ready I’m not forcing you to. But I’m here to listen if you choose to.”

 

Jisoo smiled sadly, and told the story of someone special to his life, to another, as accurately as he can remember.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan…”

 

“He was my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were in kindergarten. Jeonghan was everything I’m not, handsome, social, sporty. I was his exact opposite. And we fit together perfectly. He can help me with this and I help him with that. We always came in twos.

 

“But then, he was the only one of us interested in girls. He grew up to be a playboy, stealing hearts from both girls and boys.”

 

“Sadly, this heart was one of them.” He smiled forcefully, as if it cost him. And pointed to a certain point in his chest, his heart.

 

“Who couldn’t fall for Yoon Jeonghan, anyway? He was everything. Smart, tidy, sporty, friendly, he was a huge extrovert. I’m surprised I’m his only best friend. He never considers anyone as his best friend. According to him, that title only belongs to one, it’s like a person’s heart, you can have only 2 non-biologically related people in your life. Your best friend, and your partner. For him, it was two different people. For me, it was only one.

 

“He ended up getting a girlfriend. Of course, it hurt me. I really felt guilty thinking that I couldn’t be sincerely happy for my friend. But it was love, compassion, and sacrifice. Those were my priorities before having him for myself. And so, I kindled my feelings for a very long time.

 

“And when they broke up, that was what I thought was the right time to confess, and kiss him. Boy, that was the worst decision in my life. He screamed at me, for the first time, asking me if I was happy and content they finally broke up. He apologized after, telling me he was only so disappointed. But I couldn’t forget easily what he just said. Why was I still not happy that they broke up? I mean, I have him for myself now, right?

 

“Wrong.” Jisoo sniffled and rubbed his hands down his face, “After that break up, he went crazy. He started using sleeping pills. Eventually led to.. over.. dose.. and..” Jisoo couldn’t finish his sentence when Seungcheol suddenly apologized.

 

“For what?” Jisoo asked, smiling at the boy.

 

“For calling the movie stupid. I didn’t know you were dealing with the same things as the guy.” Guilt was visible on Seungcheol’s face. Which made Jisoo smile more, thinking that someone finally listens to him.

 

“He’s a keeper.” A voice echoed inside Jisoo’s mind. It was what his friend, Wonwoo, said while telling him about Seungcheol’s little ways to make Jisoo happy.

 

Jisoo suddenly felt conscious started fixing himself, he tried standing up but Seungcheol pulled him to a hug, which finally, after months, made Jisoo feel warm again. This hug, made Jisoo feel that he was still something worth. But this time, he was determined to hide his feeling as best as he can. He wouldn’t want the same thing to happen. But he had missed a little huge detail, and that something is that Seungcheol and Jeonghan aren’t the same.

 

After a few more days, Jisoo finally went back to school. And this time, as Jihoon and Seungcheol could notice, Jisoo was blooming. And continued to do so for another year. And they all wished it would last.

 

Senior year, it was the time for them to really think about what they want for the future. Nothing much changed in the class, it was the same old 20 students from Junior year. Only 2 new students. Soonyoung and Jaemin.

 

Soonyoung was bright, and the second he entered, all eyes were on him, which made Jihoon really annoyed. Even worse, Soonyoung sat beside Jihoon, Soonyoung was the only seatmate of Jihoon since Jihoon was sitting front row near the wall. You could hear Soonyoung blabbing everything to Jihoon. From where his hometown was to his favorite temperature over the air conditioner.

 

“I’m from Namyangju! What about you?” Soonyoung asked, like a child asking the name of his new found playmate in the playground.

 

“Daegu.” Jihoon plainly answered, not sparing a glance at the now pouting Soonyoung.

 

“You’re no fun. But I’m gonna change that.” His eyes glistened, full of hope and determination that he can make Jihoon less annoyed of him.

 

Jihoon only ignored the blabbing blob beside him and stared at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin was quiet. He had large eyes, unlike Soonyoung. He was tall and slender and had a bob hairstyle. He smiled sweetly and waved shyly. But his smile turned to a frown as he saw Jisoo. Who suddenly stood up and slammed his fist on the desk, shouting, “Why the fuck are you here, Jeonghan?!”

 

Jaemin felt uncomfortable for a few seconds and brushed it all off, telling Jisoo that he must’ve looked like someone he knew. 

 

“Uhh.. My-my name is not Jeonghan. It’s Jaemin.” Jaemin felt embarrassed, playing with his fingers, although deep inside, he wasn’t really expecting Jisoo to be here, since Jisoo himself once told him that he’d transfer schools by Senior year.

 

Jisoo ended up getting reprimaded by their adviser, telling him that he should be welcoming. He grunted and rolled his eyes before sitting down forcefully, resulting to a large thud.

 

A few seconds passed awkwardly and their adviser let Jaemin say something about himself.

 

“Why do you have long hair?” A student from the back asked, Jaemin gave the student a sad smile before answering.

 

“I’ll never cut my hair, not until my best friend forgives me.” Jaemin said, darting his eyes everywhere else in the room except Jisoo’s eyes.

 

After Jaemin’s introduction, he sat at the vacant seat beside Seungcheol, in front of Jisoo. Jisoo was still not removing his eyes from Jaemin. Believing that he really knew who Jaemin was. Or atleast before he died.

 

Breaktime passed and Jaemin was joined by Seungcheol, who didn’t notice Jisoo’s intense gaze at the newcomer. And Soonyoung asked to come with them, since he was really fascinated by Jihoon. Which made the smaller flustered.

 

Since then, Jisoo never treated Jaemin the way he did on the first day, which made Jaemin finally sigh out of relief. But he knew Jisoo wouldn’t stop there.

 

The right time came for Jisoo to finally confront Jaemin, and he asked Seungcheol to come, since Seungcheol already knew about Jeonghan. Whom Jisoo theorized was Jaemin all along. Jisoo asked to talk to Jaemin at the rooftop, Jaemin was even about to hesitate but Jisoo said that Seungcheol would be with them. Jaemin eventually approved.

 

On that day, on the rooftop. Seungcheol and Jisoo were patiently waiting for Jaemin.

 

They started the talk with how the day was going and Jisoo finally went straight to the point. Which Jaemin wasn’t really expecting.

 

“Jeonghan-ah, when will you ever be honest with me?” Jisoo casually interrogated, which made “Jeonghan” feel uncomfortable, and Seungcheol awkward.

 

“Wha- What are you ta- talking about, Jisoo?” Jaemin stuttered, but managed to finish his sentence.

 

“Don’t cut me off with that bullshit, Jeonghan. You know what I mean.” Jisoo said, enlarging his eyes as he finished the sentence.

 

Jaemin couldn’t even look at either of them in the eye.

 

Jaemin gulped hardly and sighed, he thought he should finally tell the truth to his “best friend”.

 

“Jisoo, listen to me, before anything, let me finish.” Jaemin asked carefully, Jisoo nodded.

 

Seungcheol excused himself outside, telling them he’ll be waiting. Jaemin, or should I say Jeonghan, waited for the door to close shut before telling.

 

“I never really died. When Jiya broke up with me, I felt like my world was torn apart. And when you told me you love me through that 5-page love letter, it really was sweet of you. I felt bad myself I couldn’t return the favor. When I saw you crying over me, it felt… worse. It was my worst feeling seeing you like that. And I couldn’t bear the sight of you crying because of me so.. so-- so I--

 

“Sleeping pills.” Jisoo finished his sentence. Feeling anger and guilt, but mostly anger.

 

“I don’t understand!” Jisoo cracked and started pulling his own hair in different directions, “It was so fucking stupid of you to do that! It made it a lot worse, to think it was already at its’ peak of bullshit.”

 

Jisoo felt devastated, and the fact that they were on the rooftop didn’t help. Jisoo ran to the edge of the building, stretching his arms, directly looking 20 meters directly below him. His heart started beating faster and faster.

 

“Jisoo!!!” Jeonghan called his name repeatedly but he wouldn’t listen. It was loud enough to catch Seungcheol’s attention, so he shot himself outside, the sight of Jisoo attempting to fall made his heart beat a thousand times faster than usual.

 

Seungcheol quickly pulled Jisoo but Jisoo pushed himself down. He was now hanging on the edge of the building, Seungcheol’s hand the only one preventing him to fall.

 

Jeonghan quickly pulled Seungcheol back, followed by Jisoo eventually climbing back. Seungcheol started swearing at the both of them. Telling them to settle everything on their own, and that Jisoo be thankful that if Seungcheol wasn’t there, he’d be dead. Jisoo started tearing up when Seungcheol was explaining to him how much he was precious to the latter.

 

“Jisoo-yah!” He hugged the younger and slapped him, too. “That was for attempting suicide. That was fucking crazy of you to do that.” He hugged him again, “Don’t let anyone pull you down to the point you want to die, I love you so much, Jisoo. Don’t you dare do that ever again.”

 

Even Seungcheol was surprised at his own sudden confession, but that wasn’t what he’s worrying about for now.

 

Jeonghan was still frozen, just staring at the couple before him, “You two.. deserve each other.” Jeonghan’s only words.

 

The walk back downstairs felt awkward and like an eternity, Jisoo feeling awkward about what he just had attempted, also in the state of shock, Seungcheol because of the sudden confession, and Jeonghan because it was all his fault.

 

Eventually, Seungcheol, Jisoo and Jeonghan received detention for lurking around places that are restricted for the students, and news around the school was said about Jisoo and Seungcheol dating. It wasn’t entirely true, but judging from their actions and words you could bet your whole life that they are dating.

 

Also, Jisoo and Jeonghan never talked since then. Seungcheol didn’t rush them, since the thing that happened at the rooftop a few days ago really was traumatising, not only the Jisoo attempting to suicide part, also the part where Jisoo, for the first time, cracked in front of Jeonghan.

 

Of course, Jisoo still couldn’t accept what his best friend has done. He still needs time to catch up. Believing to himself that he’s already moved on to the “death” of his best friend “a year ago”. They decided to just have a break on their friendship. Jeonghan completely understood. Jeonghan also acknowledged his wrongdoings of making Jisoo feel awkward after the kiss eventually unable to foretell him about his set up funeral. Which was for personal reasons.

 

Jihoon felt that he hasn’t caught up with his best friend since the first day. Since Seungcheol mostly spends his breaks with Jisoo every now and then. And he also has the company of Soonyoung, who isn’t as annoying as when they first met. But Seungcheol said Jihoon only got used to Soonyoung since he didn’t change a bit since the first day.

 

When Seungcheol and Jihoon finally talked, Jihoon thought it would be awkward. But Seungcheol made sure it didn’t. Seungcheol told Jihoon almost everything, except for Jisoo and Jeonghan’s past, which he promised would be kept a secret between the three of them.

 

“We haven’t been hanging out lately…?” Jihoon awkwardly said to best friend, his tone rising as he ended the sentence, as if he was asking something.

 

“Oh come one, don’t act like that,” Seungcheol wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s neck and ruffled his cotton candy tainted hair. Which the latter didn’t mind fixing.

 

“We do have some catching up to do.” Seungcheol said as he dragged Jihoon along the sidewalk that leads to the Choi residence, their silhouettes eventually disappearing into the horizon.

 

Even if they still call him Jaemin, Jeonghan also told the class that his real name isn’t actually Jaemin, only a nickname he wanted ever since he was a kid.

 

Also, while they were conversing, Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Seungcheol’s eyes every time he mentions Jisoo’s name. A twinkle that was familiar yet unfamiliar to him. A twinkle that screams “Love”.

 

Jihoon tells Seungcheol about the twinkle. And Seungcheol suddenly reflects on his time with Jisoo. How he always blushes at subtle physical contact. How he warms up whenever Jisoo was the one hugging him. How he always remembers Jisoo whenever he thinks about soft and fluffy things.

 

He was in love.

 

Seungcheol, with the help of Jihoon and Soonyoung, devised a plan on confessing to Jisoo, properly. And it was simple. It starts off with a normal hangout day, with Soonyoung and Jihoon finally joining the couple. Soonyoung “acting” lovingly to Jihoon. And when Soonyoung and Jihoon excused to go, Seungcheol and Jisoo stayed for a bit. The older treating Jisoo to the carnival. Winning ring toss, gun and mini hockey games, and giving the plush prizes to Jisoo. With Jisoo ending up bringing home 3 teddy bears, but before that. A cliché plot devised by a misfit trio happened first.

 

Seungcheol invited Jisoo to ride the ferris wheel to witness the sunset. The ride took a good 15 minutes. They only stared at the horizon, feeling the fresh air. And when they got down, Seungcheol dragged Jisoo to a dark corner of the carnival. He blindfolded Jisoo and placed a pendant around Jisoo’s neck. Looking at the pendant, it was shaped like a diamond, since Jisoo was as precious as those rocks, according to Seungcheol. When you open the pendant, on the left side is a photo of Seungcheol, on the right is Jisoo’s. On Seungcheol’s photo, he was facing the camera with a peace sign. And on Jisoo’s photo, which Jisoo honestly admits he never remembers, it was a stolen shot of Jisoo just staring at the sea. A beautiful sight, the most beautiful, according to Seungcheol.

 

Jisoo admired the pendant, as he noticed Seungcheol was wearing the same. He hugged Seungcheol tight, putting the teddy bears on the row of seats beside them before, and after the long hug, Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo’s waist, pulling him closer,

 

Jisoo held Seungcheol’s chin, pulling it to him as they sealed a kiss. It felt like an eternity. And honestly, Seungcheol wasn’t expecting Jisoo to be the one to pull off the kiss first. And Jisoo finally realized that Jeonghan and Seungcheol aren’t the same. And he was sure that if Seungcheol really loved him, he wouldn’t have been blushing profusely every time when Jisoo initially held his hand.

 

After the kiss that felt like eternity, they pressed their foreheads against each other, softly. Seungcheol’s eyes closed, Jisoo admiring the other’s long eyelashes. And the moment was interrupted when a loud cheering came from the seats where Jisoo previously placed the bears.

 

It was Soonyoung, and Jihoon beside him who was smiling proudly. Since Soonyoung was the one farther from Seungcheol and Jisoo, Soonyoung took the advantage of Jihoon not seeing him. He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks, and when Jihoon turned to face him, Soonyoung planted a quick kiss on his lips. Which made both of them blush.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, looking like the widest his eyes have been since he was born. And when the kiss finally sunk in to him, he kissed Soonyoung again, this time, it was a whole lot longer. Actually even longer than Seungcheol and Jisoo’s.

 

Two couples that were only a few feet from each other, each have their own worlds. And those worlds were in one universe. The universe of love, no one knows how many worlds are in this universe. But what everyone knows is that every world is real, as real as the love it has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hehe it's lowkey fluff, i don't really know how to describe this. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
